


Alone in the Universe

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Juuse still hasn't made friends in his new home. His boyfriend sympathizes and helps him feel better.





	Alone in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



> Dear GuixonLove,  
> I saw on Tumblr that you were unhappy, partially because of meanies who can't appreciate beautiful goalies, so I thought perhaps you'd like this little drabble about two very beautiful goalies. I'm posting on anon for now because I'm very nervous as to whether you'll like this, but I can change it to my username upon request.
> 
> Dear all,  
> I hope you enjoy my first attempt at these two, or any Preds now that I think about it.
> 
> NB: pretend they're talking to each other in Finnish :)

Juuse had been living in Nashville for over a week. His new job was at a biotechnology research lab with some of the brightest minds in the field - or at least that was the impression their mulitple degrees and long lists of published works gave. The truth was...well, Juuse didn't really know.

He shook his head silently as he slipped under the covers. It had been another long day of tests and analysis, none of which Juuse really minded. The part Juuse did mind came afterwards, when his coworkers had loudly made plans to hit one of the local bars - they had invited each other one by one, giving Juuse a weird look before skipping over him. Juuse was old enough to drink even in this country, which he knew his coworkers knew because he'd deliberately told them his age a few days ago when they'd ignored him while making plans. So it was probably something personal, not unlike his classmates back in school.

_"I like it, I love it, I want some more of it / I try so hard, I can't rise above it..."_

Juuse jolted upright and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hello there, little one," a familiar voice said in a language Juuse had secretly longed to hear all day.

"Pekka..." Juuse swallowed back a lump in his throat, not quite believing his boyfriend had called. It took a few tries to manage a sentence in his native language: "W...What...What's wrong?"

"Just a feeling that I should be asking you that," Pekka replied softly. "What's wrong, Juuse?"

"They didn't invite me out with them again," Juuse explained. "You're literally the only person who's ever asked me to do something, and you're still back home with your research, so there's nobody to be my friend." Tears began to fall down his face as he spoke. "I really miss home. The work here is interesting, and the pay's good, and everything's going smoothly, but they just don't want to hang out with me."

"Oh, little one..." Pekka whispered soothingly. "You know I'll be there as soon as this stage of my research is over. It's just another month."

"I know," Juuse acknowledged.

"Can you be good for me and try to sleep?" Pekka prompted. "You have another long day ahead of you. You can't save the world if you fall asleep in your lab."

"We don't save the world," Juuse giggled in spite of himself. "I've told you that."

"Doing cool stuff, saving the world - close enough," Pekka declared. "You need to sleep."

"I'm already in bed," Juuse informed Pekka. "It's too big."

"Enjoy the lack of blankets-hogging while you can," Pekka chuckled. "I love you so much, Juuse. I wish everyone else could see how wonderful you are. But for now, good night and sweet dreams."

"Good night and sweet dreams, Pekka. I love you, too."

Juuse fell asleep not long after Pekka ended the call. It always felt good to be reminded that someone out there loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos is love! commenting is love!
> 
> title is from the song of the same name from "Seussical the Musical"


End file.
